7 coisas !
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: As 7 coisas que eu odeio em você ! - COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Mais uma fic de avatar. \o Estou inspirado agora. *-* E já estava querendo fazer uma desse casal. *u* Enfim.. Essa será outra fic-song. E será dividida em dois capítulos. Trouxe para vocês o primeiro.. Daí digam o que acham, ok? :3 enfim, vamos lá. \o

* * *

_Avatar não me pertence, se me pertencesse provavelmente não estaria escrevendo histórias e sim fazendo vídeos. -q_

_Fic-Song; 7 Things - Miley Cyrus_

_" ... Zuko? "_

Após uma "entrada" ter se aberto logo mais a frente, alguém era jogado para dentro daquele local, o rapaz rodava rampa a baixo. Chegando no chão.. Ele ia se levantando lentamente. Com isso, Katara - outra que estava presa naquele local, conseguia notar que aquele rapaz, era Zuko.. Príncipe do fogo, que sempre tentou capturar o avatar, colocando ele e seus amigos em perigo. A jovem garota da tribo da água, ficou meio que surpresa ao vê-lo ali.. Sua face era tomada pela raiva, ela fechava os pulsos e os colocava para trás.

_- Zuko..? Por que te jogaram aqui?_

_- Tá, pera aí, deixa eu adivinhar.. É uma cilada, pra quando o Aang aparecer para me ajudar, você finalmente pegá-lo, com suas garras da nação do fogo! Esse deve ser um de seus jogos!_

A mesma colocava suas mãos para frente, fazendo uma espécie de "garras" com elas, logo depois, voltava a abaixar as mãos, virando um pouco.

_- Você é uma pessoa terrível, sabia? Sempre seguindo a gente, caçando o avatar, tentando capturar a última esperança do mundo ter paz! Mas você liga? Você é o filho do senhor do fogo, espalhando guerra e violência, e o ódio está em seu sangue!_

_- Até porque.. Não tem motivos outros para você estar aqui. Afinal, sua vida é movida pela captura do Aang.. Só pode, você só pensa em capturá-lo. E tudo isto para apenas conseguir "restaurar" sua honra.. Ser aceito pelo seu pai novamente.. E ter o luxo na sua vida de novo, casa, empregados, tudo que quiser!_ - Durante essas falas, ela começava a andar em pequenos círculos.

_**Você é fútil, seus jogos...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era meio que interrompida por ele, que virava um pouco seu rosto para tráz.

_- Você não sabe o que está falando!_

_- Não sei?_ - Ela ainda virada para ele, aumentava um pouco sua voz, mostrando mais raiva.

_- Como você ousa? Você não faz a menor idéia do que essa guerra me fez passar!_

Ela se virava para o outro e meio que se ajoelhava ali mesmo, colocando uma mão no colar da sua mãe, em seu pescoço. Caía umas lágrimas de seu rosto.

_- Eu.. Pessoalmente... A nação do fogo, tirou minha mãe de mim!_

Ele se virava para ela, demonstrando uma certa tristeza em sua face. Indagava num tom baixo e calmo.

_- Eu sinto muito! - _Dizia ele enquanto Katara começava a chorar.

_- Essa é uma coisa que temos em comum.._

Ela levantava o rosto e virava para ele, um pouco meio que surpresa, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

-_ Por que.. Por que você sempre caçou o Aang? Não é assim que nós ganhamos a nossa honra.._ - Dizia Katara se levantando e se aproximando de uns cristais que estava logo atrás de Zuko.

_- Eu.. Eu não sei.. Estou muito confuso, medo do que seria minha vida sem capturar o avatar.. Ou até mesmo.. Medo de como seria minha vida após a captura do avatar.. E-eu, não sei..._ - Ele também se levantava, ficando com a cabeça um pouco baixa.

_**... Sua insegurança. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Desculpe eu ter gritado com você..._ - Dizia a jovem, colocando seus braços para trás.

-_ Isso não importa.._ - O príncipe virava o rosto para o lado.

_- Olha.. É que, por muito tempo, sempre que eu imaginava a cara do inimigo, era.. Era a sua cara._

_- A minha cara?_ - Ele colocava uma mão onde ficava a marca de sua cicatriz.

_- Entendo.._

_- Não não.. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer não. _- Ela se aproximava um pouco dele.

_- Está tudo bem. _- Ele abaixava a mão.

_- Eu achava que essa cicatriz tinha me marcado.. A marca do príncipe banido condenado a caçar o avatar, para sempre. Mas recentemente.. Eu percebi que sou livre para determinar meu próprio destino, mesmo que jamais me livre da minha marca.._

_- Talvez possa se livrar dela.._

_- O que?_ - O príncipe ao ouvir isso, virava o rosto para ela, surpreso.

_- Eu tenho um poder de cura.._

_- É uma cicatriz.. Não pode ser curada._

Ela colocava uma mão dentro da sua vestimenta, e pegava meio que um frasco, apontava para frente, segurando pela cordinha dele.

_- Essa é a água do Oásis espiritual do polo norte.. Ainda tem propriedades especiais, então eu guardei para uma coisa importante._

Katara se aproximava de Zuko, ficando na frente dele.

_- Eu não sei se vai dar certo.. Mas.._

Ele fechava os olhos.. Após, Katara levou uma de suas mãos até onde ficava a cicatriz dele, enquanto ficava olhando o rosto do rapaz, este que estava de olhos fechados.

**_Você me ama.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Mas, aquilo durava pouco. Pois, logo uma explosão a uma certa distância deles, acontece. Abrindo uma nova entrada. E dela, saía Aang, e o tio de Zuko. Katara via o avatar e logo corria para ele, abraçando-o.

_- Aang!_

Ele retribuia o abraço, e direcionava seu olhar para Zuko.. Um olhar não muito amigável. Uns segundos depois, o tio do príncipe do fogo, o abraçava também. Mas, logo, Zuko olhava para Aang com o mesmo olhar. Após um tempo se abraçando, se largavam.

-_ Aang, eu sabia que vinha!_ - Dava outro abraço nele. Mas logo soltava-o novamente.

_- Tio, eu não estou entendendo.. O que está fazendo com o avatar?_ - Apontava para Aang.

_- Te salvando, é claro.._ - Aang respondia.

O príncipe ficava furioso, e tentava ir para cima do avatar, mas logo seu tio o impedia, colocando a mão em seu peito.

_- Príncipe Zuko, é hora de irmos embora._ - Olhava para Aang.

_- Vá ajudar seus amigos. Nós alcançamos vocês._

Logo, Aang corria novamente para a entrada que havia feito. Saindo dele.. Logo atrás, vinha Katara.. Andava lentamente, enquanto olhava para trás, mais especificamente, para Zuko. Mas, não demorava para sair dali também.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, acabou o primeiro capítulo. D: Devo trazer logo o próximo. :3 Enfim.. O que acharam? *-* Não esquecem dos reviews hein. ;; Irei agradecer. *-* Bem, acho que é só..

Até. :*


	2. Chapter 2

_Segunda parte._

_" A lua está tão linda.. "_

Pensamento este que passava pela cabeça do príncipe do fogo, que estava do lado de fora do navio, olhando a lua, parecendo estar bem distraído. Até que outra pessoa se aproximava atrás dele, um tom feminino se escutava. Sim, era a Mai.

_- Não está com frio?_

_- Eu estou muito preocupado._ - Respondia ele.

_- Faz tanto tempo.. Mais de 3 anos que estive em casa.. O que será que mudou? Como será que está?_

Ela colocava a mão na boca, e bocejava.

_- Eu só perguntei se estava com frio.. Não pedi a história da sua vida._

A mesma se aproximava mais dele, já perto, colocava um braço envolta do pescoço de Zuko, e com a outra pegava no queixo dele e virava pra ela.

_- Pára de se preocupar._

Depois de falar isso.. Ela dava um beijo nele. Depois, ela soltava ele e voltava para dentro do navio. Deixando Zuko sozinho ali novamente.

**_.. Você gosta dela._**

**_

* * *

_**

Já de noite num outro dia.. Estava todos reunidos, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki e Zukko, acampando, no meio, tinha uma fogueira. Quebrando o silêncio.. Dizia Aang.

_- Puxa, acampar.. É como nos velhos tempos de novo, né?_

_- Se quiser mesmo que seja como nos velhos tempos.. Eu posso te caçar para tentar te capturar._

Dizia ele num tom sarcástico enquanto partia o pão que segurava em duas partes. Após este comentário dele, fazia todos que estavam presentes ali, caíssem na gargalhada. Katara se segurava para não rir.. Mas no fundo, estava.

_- Haha_

Sokka levantou seu copo, como se fosse para fazer um brinde.

_- Ao Zukko! Quem diria.. Que depois de ele ter tentado nos pegar tantas vezes ele ia ser o nosso herói.._

Todos levantam o copo também, menos Katara.

_- Saúde!_ - Diziam todos com o copo levantado.

_- To emocionado.. Eu não mereço isso.. _- Falava o príncipe do fogo.

_- É mesmo? Não brinca.. _- Após Katara terminar sua frase, se levantava e saía dali.

_- O que deu nela?_ - Perguntava Sokka.

_- Queria eu saber..._ - Respondia Zukko se levantando e indo atrás dela.

_- O que deu nele?_ - Novamente, Sokka perguntava.

**_Você me faz rir..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lá estava Katara, parada em pé olhando para baixo. Até que Zukko se aproximava atrás dela. A mesma virava seu rosto para ele, logo fazendo uma cara de raiva. E se afastava. Enquanto ele abria os braços, dizendo.

_- Isso não é justo! Agora que parece que todo mundo confia em mim, e você não?_

Ela se virava para ele, com raiva.

_- Ah, agora todo mundo confia em você? Eu fui a primeira pessoa a confiar em você! Tá lembrado, lá em Ba Sing Se.. E você se virou e me traiu! Traiu todos nós._

Zukko fechava os olhos, mas logo abria-os de novo.

_- O que posso fazer para você mudar de idéia?_

_- Você quer saber mesmo?_ - Ela se aproximava dele.

_- Hmm.. Talvez você possa reconquistar Ba Sing Se em nome do Rei da Terra.. _- Agora, ela aproximava o rosto ao do dele.

_- Ou já sei, pode trazer minha mãe de volta!_

Terminando de falar.. Ela passava por ele, saindo dali. Caindo umas lágrimas de seu rosto.

_**Você me faz chorar.**_

* * *

Durante a madrugada daquele dia.. Katara saiu atrás de quem foi o assassino da sua mãe, junto de Zukko. Katara conseguiu achar ele, mas, não conseguiu matá-lo. Com isso, voltaram para junto do pessoal de novo. A garota dominadora de água, estava sentada numa pequena ponte, que ligava a praia até uma parte da água mais a frente. O sol já estava se pondo. Ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, olhando para baixo, balançando os pés na água. E nem via Appa, sobrevoar por cima da mesma. Logo, o bisão pousava na praia. Descendo dele, Aang, Sokka e Zuko. Ambos iam até Katara, menos Sokka, que ficava ao lado de Appa. E Aang quebrava o silêncio mais uma vez.

_- Katara! Tá tudo bem?_

_- Eu tô ótima. _- Respondia ela.

_- O Zukko me contou o que você fez, ou melhor, o que você não fez. Tenho orgulho de você._

_- Eu queria fazer! Eu queria jogar toda minha raiva nele, mas eu não consegui. Eu não sei se é porque porque sou muito fraca pra isso, ou se é porque sou forte o bastante para não fazer._ - Ela fechava os olhos.

_- Você fez o que era certo. O perdão é o primeiro passo que você precisa dar para iniciar sua cura._

Ela se levantava, se virava para eles, e parava um pouco do lado de Aang.

_- Mas eu não perdoei ele. Eu não vou perdoar!_

Fechava os olhos novamente, mas abrindo-os em seguida, mostrando uma pequena felicidade no seu rosto, direcionando seu olhar para Zukko. Se aproximava dele, que estava um pouco mais atrás de Aang, dizendo num tom baixo e calmo.

_- Mas estou pronta para perdoar você.._

A mesma se aproximava ainda mais dele, olhando-o nos olhos, e não demorava até que ela abraçasse forte ele. O príncipe se surpreendia um pouco com o abraço, mas ficava feliz, abraçando-a também.

_**E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio em você...**_  
_**... É que você me faz te amar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: **_Acabou. *-* No mais, a história é beeem parecida com ao do desenho.. É porque eu queria encaixar partes da música em momentos que eu acho que ficaria muito fofo, por isso não teve tantas mudanças assim. Então, o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Mais ou menos? -qq Deixem suas opiniões nos reviews, tá? \o Enfim, obrigado à todos que leram esta fic. s2  
Até outra hora. \o_**  
**_


End file.
